


It's the intention that counts.

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Hajime goes back to his cottage after an extreme christmas party. He has one last present to deliver, and there is one last present for him too.Although even with all his talent he wouldn't have expected it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	It's the intention that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb, and I thought might as well make something for christmas!

Hajime needed a break. Everyone was going haywire for the Christmas party, and even with all his talent all the action was starting to get overwhelming. He already handed presents to almost everyone, and received other’s in turn. He was usually the one handing out the presents so being on the receiving end was quite embarrassing as he didn’t know what to say. The embarrassment finally overcame him. Aside from keeping Ibuki’s music in check and making sure no one was going to tell Teruteru Santa didn’t exist.

There was also the fact he always ended up under the mistletoe and pretty much everyone gave him at least one kiss on the cheeks, and being under the night sky was the safest way for it to stop happening.

Bag full of presents in hand and on his way to the cottages, he was searching for the last one to hand a gift for. He was surprised to find said person in front of his own cottage door.

The brunette waved at his classmate. “Hi Nagito. What are you doing here?”

The white haired man shrugged, Hajime also noted his jacket was fully closed. Understandable as it was getting quite cold. “The atmosphere was a bit too much for me, I needed a break.”

“Same. But what are you doing in front of my door?”

“Well, I wanted to give you a present but I couldn’t back at the party.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

The lucky student chuckled. “You’ll see!”

That was the moment Hajime noticed that the other didn’t seem to be wearing his usual pants anymore. Weird, he was back at the party. In fact it was like he didn't wear one at all. The higher parts of his lower body being hidden by his overly long green jacket. Hajime shrugged it off as he was probably wearing a short under the coat and he came back to change earlier, maybe he stained his pants at the party or something.

“Also, Hajime…”

“What?”

Nagito chuckled. “You're under the mistletoe.”

The brunette panicked. “Wha-  _ how!?” _

“It’s on your hair.”

Hajime reached into his pointy locks and indeed found mistletoe.  _ “Oh my god.” _

Nagito seemed to be getting a kick out of it. “This explains why you are covered in lipstick.”

“Oh shut up.” The so called Ultimate Hope who couldn’t notice such a dumb trick pulled the mistletoe out of his hair.

As he did so, the white haired lucky student grabbed the brunette’s hand gently, before pulling it to his lips to kiss it. Following the mistletoe tradition.

Hajime grunted out of embarrassment, his cheeks flaring red.

Again, Nagito was having a good laugh. “Gotta honor traditions!”

The brunette walked to his cabin, sighed and pulled out his keys. “Anyways… I have a gift for you too, let’s just get in before we freeze.”

“Thank you for the invitation! I am getting quite cold.” The luckster smiled.

The door clicked open. “No problem.”

Inside the cottage was the usual, aside from the working desk in the corner, covered in Future Foundation papers and a computer. The brunette let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Patting next to him, subtly asking the other to sit with him. Nagito hesitated at first but Hajime gave him a reassuring smile. The white haired lucky student sat down, and the brunette noticed maybe that short was running a bit too high, as he still couldn’t see it while the other was sitting. Probably not the best choice of clothing in winter. But anyways...

“Can I give you my present first?” Asked Hajime.

“Do what you wish.”

Glad Nagito didn’t answer with some kind of  _ “I would be so blessed if you blablabla”, _ proof he was getting better, the brunette dug into his bag, and pulled out a ring. An exact replica of the Hope’s Peak ring.

“Is this..?” Asked the luckster in awe.

“Yep.” Hajime presented the object more clearly. “I had to use my Ultimate Metallurgist talent for that one, and some of my photographic memory. Future Foundation was nice enough to let me use their equipment on my last mission.” Mirroring Nagito’s actions earlier, Hajime took his hand gently and dropped the ring inside. “I didn’t really know what to give you aside from something pretty, but I recalled you really liked this thing so…”

The white haired man’s face was covered in joy, and there was the inling of tears on the corners of his eyes as he looked back and forth between his classmate and the ring. “Hajime- There are no words to express how happy this makes me! What a blessing- I am so lucky!”

“Please don’t go into a luck monologue.” Joked the Ultimate Hope with a smile.

The other laughed. He slowly slid the ring onto his finger, Hajime made it a point to  _ not _ ask why he decided to put it on his ring finger of all places, and caressed the object with his hand.

The brunette was glad he had delivered all of his gifts, and that all of them were well received. Watching the other in awe of his present gave Hajime a nice fuzzy feeling in his chest, he didn’t question it and decided to just enjoy the moment.

Once Nagito had recovered from his happy trance, he exclaimed. “It is my turn now!” He got up from the bed and stood in front of Hajime, who was still sitting. “I have debated for a while if handing it to you was right, if  _ I had the right _ to do it, but everything that has happened has given me hope and determination. It feels  _ right, _ and for the first time, I allowed myself to be selfish.”

He brought his hands to his zipper and started bringing it down.

“Please accept my gift!”

With that bold declaration, the white haired man opened his coat with flamboyance.

With that, Hajime learned that Nagito was wearing nothing under his jacket. Nothing at all.

Aside from a single ribbon wrapped around-

  
  


_ On that Christmas, a blood curdling scream of anguish ran through the night, as well that harsh sound of a hand hitting a face echoing in the darkness. To this day, the tale is whispered among Class 77, and only the smartest had made the link between the event, the broken nose of their lucky comrade the next morning, and their brunette leader being extremely apologetic for weeks onward. _

_ However, the lucky student still considered it to have been the best Christmas of his life. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting that. dsfjvbhdfj  
> This joke has been going on in my mind for a while I _needed_ to do it hjfbcvjds  
> Oh and btw Teruteru still believes in santa because momma's boy that he is he would never doubt it ever  
> And the mistletoe trick, every christmas Hajime goes back home covered in lipstick marks it's obligatory XD  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Merry Chrismtas!


End file.
